


Baby's First Christmas

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: Captain America
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: It's Bucky's first Christmas since he's been home and Steve kinda spoils him
Originally posted on my new writing blog; Stucky-Write





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Been a while since I've done a Stucky fic so here ya go! 
> 
> Oh and I have created a writing blog where you can send me any Stucky writing prompts and such! I'm fairly new so please give me a visit! Name in summary and in end notes

It was Bucky's first Christmas since he's left the Cryo. He wasn't nervous, persay, but he was feelings anxious; all the people milling around in excitement, all the joyous songs and bells. He wasn't use to any of it and he knew it'd take some time to adjust but he sucked it up; for Steve's sake.

Bucky was currently sitting on the overly sized leather couch in his and Steve's apartment, reading a book. Their apartment was decorated nicely, the tree in the corner of the room, bursting with colors. There were a few gifts under the tree already and Bucky assumed that's the amount that it'll stay; he was never major on gifts anyway. There was a small village on the mantle, their stockings dangling and a nice fire cracking. 

It was Christmas Eve and Steve went out for a few drinks with the other Avengers while Bucky opted to stay home. He was feeling for a quiet night in. Of course, Steve insisted he'd stay home too but Bucky convinced him to go.

It was pushing towards ten-thirty and Bucky was hoping he'd be able to wait up for Steve but his eyelids had other plans. 

Eventually, he gave in. He sighed and bookmarked his book before setting it on the coffee table. He stood up and yawned, scratching the back of his head and walked-more like staggered, to his and Steve's shared room.

He was already in sweats and a t-shirt so all he had to do was crawl under the sheet and duvet. And that's what he did. He grabbed Steve's pillow and cuddled into it, burying his face into it as he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
____________________________

The next morning, Bucky's eyes fluttered open and squinted at the sliver of light that, of course, would be shining in his eyes. He gave a small groan and tried to roll over but something was stopping him.

Two things actually: One being the arm that was wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place, and the next thing was the chest that his back was pressed up against. He smiled and closed his eyes, cuddling further into Steve. 

Steve, being a light sleeper, woke up slowly. It started with his arm flexing, to the small sniffles he made and then to him moving his head away from Bucky's neck.

Bucky turned his head and smiled, "Hey sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" He ran his hand up and down Steve's hand lazily. 

Steve opened his eyes and gave a lazy smile, "Morning," He said before removing his arm and stretching. He leaned over  
and pecked his lips, "I'm okay, slight headache; I watched my Asgaurdian alcohol this time?" He chuckled.

"Responsible," Bucky nodded, "Oh, Merry Christmas," He said softly, turning onto his back.

Steve smiled and pulled himself up on his elbow, resting his other hand on Bucky's chest, "Merry Christmas, Buck." He whispered.

Bucky rested his hand over Steve's and laced their fingers, "I got you some gifts. Not much but," He shrugged.

Steve grinned and kissed him again, "I got you a few things too," He said, "I'm gonna go make some coffee; meet me down when you're washed up." He kissed his cheek before getting up, making Bucky whine. Steve laughed and blew him a kiss as he walked out and closed the door gently.

Bucky groaned and heaved himself up before going to the bathroom to freshen up.   
_______________________________

The smell of Folgers coffee roast drifted throughout the apartment and it led Bucky to the kitchen. Once he reached the end of the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks when he glanced at the tree.

"Steve...?" All those gifts under the tree last night were doubled. Maybe tripled. He stood there, frozen before he looked over at Steve.

And Steve was focusing on his coffee, as of he hadn't heard Bucky. But he did. So Bucky walked over to him and in front of him, "Steve."

Steve looked up and smiled, "Yes?" Bucky say the little sparkle in his eyes and he felt warmer.

"What's with all the gifts?" He whispered, hugging him.

"They're for you," Steve said softly, "All of them."

Bucky's eyes grew and his breath hitched, "M-me?" He asked, "Wait, I'm so confused," He pulled away, "All of those gifts over there are for me. All of them?"

Steve grinned, "Every single one babe." He kissed his head.

Bucky leaned against his chest as he stared at the presents. His presents. There was boxes of different sizes and different wrapping paper. He smiled when he caught sight of a Captain America wrapping paper. He looked up at Steve and kissed him gently, "How did you get them all in here without me noticing? Or wrapping?"

Steve smiled and didn't reply, grabbing his hand, walking them to the tree, "C'mon, start opening," He sat on the floor and pat the spot beside him.

Bucky smiled and sat next to him and grabbed the nearest box.  
_________________________________

There was shredded wrapping paper scattered everywhere; torn up boxes, abandoned cups of coffee on the coffee table and two very happy super soldiers.

Steve went all out with the gifts; An extremely soft throw blanket, shirts, a watch, shoes, coats, movies and even a board game from when they were kids. 

Bucky smiled and cuddled into Steve, "Thank you so much," He whispered, "I can't-" He sniffle, "Thank you," He said softly, "No one's ever done this for me." 

Steve kissed his head, "I never got to spoil you or thank you for taking care of me when we were younger. I just had to."

Bucky looked up and smiled, "You being here and healthy is all I could ask for." He kissed him gently before pulling back, "I got you something." 

Steve smiled, "Buck, you didn't have to," But he accepted the envelope. He opened it while glancing at Bucky, who was chewing his lip nervously. He reached his fingers in and pulled the item out. He examined them for a second before gasping, "Bucky-"

"I talked to Tony," Bucky gave a sheepish smile, "He told me about that art museum that you've been wanting to go to. I figured...maybe we can make a date night out of it." 

Steve grinned and leaned in, kissing him. He cupped his cheek and stroked his cheek bone softly, "Thank you so much," He whispered when he pulled back.

Bucky smiled and kept his eyes closed, "It's nothing," He said.

"I have one more gift for you," Steve said, standing. 

Bucky looked up, confused. More? How on Earth could there be more? "But-"

"Stay right there," Steve interrupted before jogging down the hall. He was gone for a few moments before he came back out, looking nervous.

"Now," Steve said, sittinf down, "I'm no good at this but I'm gonna just wing it. I love you, Buck. I've loved you for, Jesus, decades. No one's ever made me as happy as you have and I'm thankful to have you back with me. This is our second chance and I'm taking full advantage of it.

You mean the whole world to me and I'll be damned if I ever let you slip through my fingers again. Literally and figuratively," Him and Bucky giggled for a moment before Steve dug into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

Bucky gave a small gasp, looking at the box and then at Steve.

"You once asked if you were worth losing my friends and Buck, you are," Steve whispered, "You're worth so much to me. Even when I had nothing, I had you and that was enough, more than enough. And I want to have you for the rest of my life, so...James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?" 

Bucky let out a small sob and lunged for Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him kisses all over his face, "Yes," He cried, "Yes, yes, yes," He nuzzled into his neck, holding on tightly.

Steve grinned and held on to him, "I love you. So much." 

Bucky pulled back and smiled, face blotchy, "I love you too." He said before leaning in and kissing him.

Steve cupped his cheeks as they kissed, smiling as he wiped his tears.

Bucky pulled back and sniffled as Steve slipped the ring on. He smiled, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

He blushed and kissed Steve's cheek, "We should clean up and then cuddle while watching a movie."

"And drink hot cocoa?" Steve grinned.

Bucky nodded and smiled before the two stood up and began to clean, giggling and content in their cosy apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> New Blog; Stucky-Write
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
